PercaBeth Love to Last
by YoruAzenia
Summary: Takes off over a year after Percy's return to Camp Half-Blood. It shows the hardships and good times in Annabeth and Percys Love story and whether there love will crumble or if they can built it to last forever. Note: There will be hints of other couple
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 A long Awaited Walk on the Beach There I stood holding hands with the girl who had gone from one of my dearest friends to the love of my Life and who had just rescued me again I was the happiest Id ever been in my life I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful stormy grey eyes. She giggled at me. "what?" I asked laughing a bit myself. "Your kinda staring at me seaweed brain" she said in response. "oh yeah sorry." I said rubbing the back of my head embarrassed, and grinning like an idiot. She just smiled at me "You know I missed you" this made me blush "I missed you too Annabeth the memory of you was what helped me remember who I was." This time she blushed. I loved it when she did that it was so cute I laughed softly and she giggled in response. This was the best night I have ever had although I guess it was implied when we had our first kiss and with all the time that followed but I never really said what I needed to say but I will tonight. "Hey Annabeth I have to say something" I stopped walking and so did she never letting go of my hand. She just looked at me curiously "what is it Percy?" I suddenly felt like I was being hit in the stomach by Ares. "Well.." Come on you idiot say it "well what?" she said staring at me with those beautiful eyes only making it harder. "Annabeth we have been on many adventure together the past couple have been some of the most frightening, confusing..and happy years of my life" This of course made her smile. "Me too Percy" she said thinking I was done she started walking again but I pulled her back. "That's not all.." I told her "well the spill it seaweed brain" she said in response. "Annabeth to me you are a dear friend but your also more than that " She blushed "I I I love you Annabeth over the years I have grown to love you" She blushed even more but this time tears started to form in her eyes, I prayed to the Gods they were happy tears. "oh Percy I Love you too you idiot." She smiles and a tear rolled down her cheek with that she leaned in to Kiss me I leaned in as well connecting our lips. We would have stayed like that forever if it weren't for the fact that we were half mortal and therefore had to breath. After that we just stood there holding each other tears now forming in my eyes, thinking that I had never been this happy and I was right this truly was the best night of my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Percabeth Love to Last Ch.2

I woke up the next morning in the Poseidon cabin wondering if last night had been a dream, but when I touched my lips I could feel the remnents of Annabeth's lip gloss and I knew it was real, then I laughed at how amazing it was that Annabeth was wearing lip gloss. I got up to get ready brushing my, at this point, shaggy hair while looking into the new shield Tyson had made me as a welcome home gift it detailed all of my adventure not to mention a few key points like mine and Annabeth's underwater kiss, man it rocked having a Cyclops brother. Once I was done I went outside for a morning swim but the minute I stepped out of the door I was confronted by Grover. "Hey its been awhile man glad to see ya" he said "back at ya G-Man" I said in response. "So I heard you and Annabeth had a bit of a celebration last night" he snickers I just blushed.  
"nothing like that happened but..I did finnally tell her I love her" He grinned "Finnally! and it only took ya 4 years"  
He laughed making me laugh "shut up man" I said. "So where you goin?" He asked "for a swim" I responded. "Well if I were you I'd skip that Annabeth mentioned something about wanting to talk to you before breakfast" He informed me.  
"oh really thanks G-Man" I patted him on the back running in the direction of the Pavillion. Sure enough Annabeth was right outside. When she was me she ran at me throwing her arms around my neck kissing me, not expected but very pleasant,  
I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist. "So what did you wanna talk about Wise Girl" she giggled then hit my arm "Just makin sure we're on for the fireworks tonight" I laughed softly rubbing my arm "of course wouldnt miss it for the world" she smiled "good" she replied kissing me on the cheek and then walking off. I just stared mesmerized every sway of her hips. I shook my head trying to knock myself out of it heading for the Poseidon table.I'll still never understand how she does that to me. All of breakfast the entire Athena table was giving me looks only one of them pleasant, and while that was the one I really cared about it was a bit unnerving to have so many glaring grey eyes on you. After breakfast I talked Annabeth into having a swim with me, pouting I hadn't gotten to earlier. She went and changed into her bikini which was under a tanktop short shorts. She looked gorgeous, once we arrived at the lake I was the first one in I loved being in the water the only feeling that topped it was kissing Annabeth. She removed her tank top and short shorts her bikini was getting a bit small on her she had really..developed since I first met her. She was always a cute girl but now she...she was a gorgeous jumped in and immediately complained about how cold it was. I smiled and held her in my arms she stopped shivering. "Hey I got something to show you" Before she could respond I drug her under forming an air bubble around us blasting us through the water towards a distant beach it was technically outside camp but it wouldnt hurt to leave for awhile. Once we surfaced Annabeth marveled at how beautiful it was it put any normal beach to shame. We crawled out of the water and we started acting like little kids playing around on the beach this was our first real date since I got back it was wonderful. I had been chasing Annabeth when she stopped for a breath leaning on a tree I finnally caught her. My prize was a very intense kiss she was pressed against the tree and my hands were on her hips. When we finnaly broke it off we were both gasping for breath. I smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling out Riptide and I used it to carve my innitials into the tree behind us. Annabeth pulled out her knife doing the same with her initials, Then we both connected two sides of a heart arround we smiled at eachother and planted a soft kiss on eachothers lips. I hoped one day that me and Annabeth would return here as an old couple remembering there time here fondly. "I love you so much Annabeth" she blushed still smiling tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too Percy!" For the rest of the day we just sat on the beach watching the ocean wrapped in eachothers arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Percabeth Love to Last Ch.3

Before long night had fallen and me and Annabeth had decided to head back to watch the fireworks. We waved goodbye to what was now our beach and headed home once we surfaced we had several suspicioun filled eyes on us. It was Grover, Thalia, Piper, and Jason. "Did you guys enjoy your alone time" Thalia snickered "nothing happened" I reassured her as me and Annabeth blushed. "Suuurrreeee" Piper mused "oh your one to talk Piper, what about when you and Jason locked yourselves in the Zeus cabin". That instantly shut them both up. Suddenly fireworks started going off behind us with that we all ran to watch the show we sat in the grass as close as we were allowed. Juniper had been waiting and sat down with Grover. The fireworks were better this year than they had ever been I just stared in awe at them they were better than any mortal fireworks in the way that we could make the most detailed pictures with them, every once in awhile you saw a picture that had been requested by someone usually a photo of some kind. We saw Grover and Juniper in a flower field, Jason and Piper on the roof of Zeus cabin, Clarisse and Chris having some well intimate sparing time, then something that shocked both me and Annabeth it was a picture of our kiss the night I got back we looked at eachother blushing and realized neither of us requested that.  
So that leaves the question of who did?, and how did they get a picture of it? I thought about it for a bit but then just shook it off, no harm done right. Eventually I noticed our friend Nico sitting all by himself off in the corner and nudged Annabeth who saw herself, she then nudged Thalia "Hey Thals why dont you go sit with Nico?" she asked " Why should I?" Asked Thalia a puzzled look on her face. "Oh please all know you like him nows your chance hes all alone" she stood in protest "I do not!" she was blushing. "Oh she does" said Piper "its very obvious" Thalia just got redder "Fine I'll go if it'll shut you up* She stormed off and sat next to Nico. Annabeth kissed my cheek and giggled "shes about in as much denial as I was when I realized I liked you" This made me smile I decided to mess with her "oh it was that hard to accept you liked me" she just smiled " well in my defense you were kind of an idiot" We both laughed "besides it wasn't that, that was hard to accept" she said blushing "what was it then" I asked stupidly. "It was hard to accept that I was falling in love" I blushes and smiled she looked so beautiful tonight not that she didn't always but something about tonight was extra mesmerizing. Suddenly she whispered something in my ear "How about after the fireworks I meet you in your cabin." This caused me to turn bright red I wasn't sure what she wanted in my cabin for "she wants you idiot" I thought to myself "that can't be we have only been together for-" "long enough to proclaim your love thats long enough to verify it" I continued that debate in my head until the fireworks had ended.  
Of course to not draw suspicioun I walked Annabeth to her cabin and kissed her goodnight. I went to my cabin and just laid on my bunk nervous as I could possibly be. Eventually I heard a knock on my door and answered it to Annabeths red face she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply, I threw my arms around her waist kissing her back. Any doubts, or worries I had were slowly melting away. "I want to make myself entirely yours Percy, tonight"  
I blushed as my thoughts were confirmed. "Are you sure Annabeth am I really good enough" I asked "of course you are dummy I love you" she said as she started kissing my neck which caused me to let out a groan. She moved me to the bed pushing me back on it with her body. She continues kissing down my neck until she reaches my collar bone and then she pulls off my shirt and runs her finger down my chest and stomache. I lost control of myself I pinned her down to the bed and quickly removed her shirt shocked but delighted to see she wasn't wearing a at first tried covering herself out of embarrasment. "D-do you liked my body.." She asked her face red and refusing to make eye contact with me. "of course I do your absolutely gorgeous" I said as I gently pulled her arms aside and kissed her breast. This caused her to let out a gentle moan as I went to work licking and sucking her nipples she moaned even louder and pulled my head closer holding it there. I continued pleasuring her breasts as I slid my hand down her stomache into her short shorts. I rubbed her area gently, she was already wet so I slipped a finger in causing her to squint. I couldnt tell if this was out of pleasure or pain but when she started moaning I figured it wasn't the latter.  
Before long I had moved down between her legs and pulled off her shorts and panties she was embarassed but didn't try to stop me like before when I went down on her. I went straight for the clit twirling my tongue around it then I started slipping it into her.  
She was borderline screaming at this point. It didn't take long for her to cum I was going nuts on her she was delicious. I moved back up ontop of her. Mine was already out and teasing her entrance. She kissed me "Im ready percy" I nodded and slowly slid into her her face scrunched and she was holding back tears. "are you sure your alright" I asked and she nodded" dont worry about me keep going" she insisted and so I started sliding in and out. Eventually her look of pain was replaced by look of pleasure and she started moaning uncontrollably . "Percy!" she started screaming my name "I love you so much!" I was about to climax " Annabeth Im gonna cum" she smiled "its okay cum inside Im on birth control" I didn't argue after a few more thrusts I came inside her and she moaned do loud I thought the other campers would hear here but at the time I didn't care. I collapsed next to her and kissed her cheek "that was amazing" I said "yes it was" she agreed We said "I love you" at the same time and fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
The next morning I woke up next to my beautiful girlfriend. I smiled and kissed her cheek "I could get used to seeing that face every morning". I got up and got dressed brushing my hair. Eventually she woke up "morning sea weed brain" I laughed softly "morning wise girl"  
she got up and put on her clothes. Then she came up and kissed me. "I love you" she said "I love you to" I responded and we just stared into eachothers eyes until we were interupted by a Knock at the door. I signalled for her to hide under the bed incase it was Chiron and she did.  
I went and opened the door and saw someone I didn't expect. Long flowing brown hair, beautiful honey colored skin, eyes that were more mesmerizing than the moon, and the smell of cinnamon. "Calypso?..." I asked "Percy I..." was all she said before she collapsed into my arms. This Summer was about to get way more complicated. 


	4. Chapter 4

Percabeth Love to Last Ch.4

Annabeth crawled out from under my bed to see me holding Calypso in my arms. Annabeths normally rational side was outshadowed by her Jealous side as she started chewing my head off over her appearance. "What is SHE doing here Percy?" she asked "I dont know she just showed up im as cofused as you" I answered honestly as I layed her on a bunk. "Well she must've come to you for a reason did something happen on her little Island?" I blushed because something almost did happen but I decided to ommit that "no nothing happened she wanted me to stay but I left for you!" I snapped back getting a little annoyed. This caused her to cringe back but she wasn't done. "Then why did she come to you of all people?" she asked this time I turned and looked her in the eye "I don't know maybe because she likes me, or simply because I was the most resent hero to be marooned on her island, whatever the reason Im with you now so quit worrying" I kissed her before heading out the door. "We need to report this to Chiron" she nodded looking a little ashamed and we headed for the Big House. After we explained everything to Chiron he looked me over suspiciously. "Well she obviously came looking for you Percy the question is why?" Chiron asked. "I dont know sir I mean I figured she would leave her island now that she was free but I don't why she'd come to me" I answered but honestly I had an idea as to why she was here, before I left she told me how the Fates would send her Heros that she couldn't help falling in love with. If she still loved me she might have come here hoping to be with me but..I loved Annabeth I was with her, wouldn't make it any less hard to tell her that. I sighed in frustration which Annabeth took notice of but shrugged it off. "Well in any case she will have to stay here for awhile" Chiron said "she hasn't been in the outside world for thousands of years she is going to be overwhelmed and will need some help adjusting.  
" He then looked at me "Percy I will be counting on you to help her since your the only one on the outside she has any sort of relationship with." I wished he had used a word other than relationship, from the look on Annabeths face so did she. "Yes sir" I responded as me and Annabeth left the Big House. Once we left we headed back to my cabin to check on Calypso. She might be up by now and I wanted to be there when she woke up so she wouldnt freak. On the way there we ran into Nico and he hid something behind his back. "What you got there dude?" I asked him. He blushed and stuttered "N-nothing its just a gift for someone" he responded. "You mean for Thalia?" Annabeth giggled. "No its not for her!" He objected. I managed to worm behind him and grab what he was holding me and Annabeth both looked at it in amazement. At first it looked like a normal heart shaped locked but it was made out of Obsidian, really shiny and black, it had a Saphire in the center likely to symbolize Thalia's blue eyes, and when you opened it up it played video of all the times Nico and Thalia had hung out. Nico was beyond embarrased and looked like he wanted run away. "Howd you get this?" I asked. "Well..I molded the locket itself, Leo kinda helped with the video thing" his face was bright red. I handed him the locket and smiled. "Im sure she'll love it Nico go get her" he smiled back and me and Annabeth left him to his business then she lightly elbowed me "Why dont I ever get gifts like that" she said jokingly. I laughed and responded "because Im not good at making things". She smiled "its okay I got you thats present enough to me" she said sweetly and kissed me. I kissed her back and I swore to myself I'd get her something special to something to show how much I love her and we entered the Poseidon cabing to a fully awake Calypso. 


	5. Authors Note 1

Authors Note:

I may not be able to post another chapter until this saturday sorry to the all of 5 people that read this story but I will make it an extra long chapter next time. ^^ After that I will be back to posting them on a regular basis. 


	6. Chapter 5

Percabeth Love to Last Ch.5

There sitting on my bunk was Calypso smiling sweetly and humming a tune until she saw me and Annabeth walk in. "Hello Percy I missed you" she said still smiling, completely ignoring Annabeths existence making my cheeks turn a slight shade of pink but let it go. "Hey its been awhile" I responded Annabeth suddenly blushed "Uh Calypso what is that" she asked pointing toward her hand. I looked to see she was holding something Black and lacey.  
"Oh this I was just wondering what this thing is called its not any kind of armor from what I can tell" she said holding up Annabeths bra, which she must've forgot to put back on this morning. Annabeth snatched it from her and ran out of the Cabin embarrased, Calypso shot me a confused look "I'll explain later" I said. She seemed satisfied with that answer and just got up and started walking toward me. I wasn't sure what she was planning but something about the look in her eye made me step back. She gave me a hurt look but kept walking towards me and put her arms around my neck "I was hoping to properly thank you for setting me free Percy". I wanted to pull away but something in here eyes froze me in place, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. This snapped me back into reality and I jerked back. This time she looked in real pain like I had just stabbed her in the heart. I couldn't bare to see that face so I ran out of the cabin towards the beach.  
I sat on the dock looking out at the Ocean. How was I gonna explain what just happened to Annabeth. No girl ever believes the she kissed me story. I couldn't keep it a secret either because if she found out from someone else it would look even worse. Suddenly I was splashed in the face and I heard a soft giggle. I laughed softly at the gesture "Okay Lena come on out" I said and a girl of about 13 popped up out of the water. She had black hair and green eyes much like me only she had darker skin. Shes a new sister of mine who came to camp about a year ago. She didn't stay in the cabins though she lived in a strange cavern that was about a mile under the surface of the lake. I was the only other one who had ever seen it since I swore to never take anyone there. "You looked like you needed cheering up Percy" she said smiling. "Well your right there" I said sighing. She hopped up and sat on the dock next to me. "Is it about Annabeth" she asked. "Well yeah in a way I guess" I responded watching the waves bob up and down. "You wanna talk about it" shes asked I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone until I told Annabeth but I was to afraid to tell her yet and I wanted to get this off my chest. "Well earlier today Calypso showed up" I said and Lena just looked at me waiting to hear the rest "...well just now before I came here" I paused "Yeah?" she asked and I looked away "she kissed me" Lena gasped "Have you told Annabeth?" I just looked at her like she was nuts "No shed kill me" she put a hand on my shoulder "Percy she needs to know" I knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier. I hugged her and then got up walking toward the Athena cabin. Unfortunately when I got there Annabeth wasn't there she left me a note it read "Percy I am going into town with Thalia she wanted to talk to me alone and I figured we would have some girl time in the process, I love you see you tonight" I sighed and sat on her bunk. Great now I would have to deal with this guilt all day. Eventually I got up and walked back to my own cabin. Once I stepped inside Calypso was laying on the bunk opposite of mine she looked like she had recently been crying. Despite what she just did I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was a lost confused girl in a new world looking for companionship I couldnt really blame her. I just layed on my bunk looking up at the ceiling and closed my eyes hoping a nap would help.  
I started having a dream about standing in a dark room I couldn't see a thing. I called out Annabeths name but no one responded suddenly I heard a dark menacing laugh that sent chills down my spine. A bunch of spotlights began to turn on each one pointing at a different bloodied body on the ground I started freaking out. They were all my friends, Grover, Thalia, Nico, even...Annabeth and my Mom. I collapsed to my knees and demanded an explanation but before I got one I was woken up by the sound of the Dinner horn. I got up stretching then turned to wake up Calypso but she was already awake and brushing her hair. She refused to look at me couldn't say I blamed her I just got up and went outside heading for the dining Pavillion. On the way there I ran into Nico again "hey man whats up" he seemed really nervous. "nothing just uh hoping to talk to Thalia after dinner her and Annabeth got back about half an hour ago" this made me nervous since I still had something to tell her. "I asked her out before she left and she said she needed to think it over and shed answer me when she got back" I chuckled that sounded like something Thalia would do. "Well good luck man" He shot me a thank you smile and we both went and ate dinner I stared nervously at Annabeth the entire time and felt a stab of guilt every time she shot me a sweet smile. After dinner I walked with her toward the beach I had planned to tell her until we saw Thalia and Nico at the shore and we decided to eavesdrop. We could hear the jist of there conversation finnally it got to the good part. "So um do you have an answer for me" Thalia looked down at the locket Nico had made for her examining it "Im sorry Nico but I can't" she responded as she handed him the locket and walked off refusing to look back. "oh no" Annabeth said, we both saw the heartbreak in Nicos eyes. She went after Thalia and I decided to go talk to him. I guess my relationship issues could wait a bit longer. 


	7. Chapter 6

PercaBeth Love to Last Ch.6

Annabeth's POV

I went after Thalia wondering what was going threw her head a few moments ago. Poor Nico beared his heart to her and she just rejected him like it was nothing I finnally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Since I couldn't think of anything else to say I just asked "What do you think your doing?". She turned and looked at me like I was crazy "what are you talking about?" she asked. "Just now at the beach what was that" I said, she blushed obviously shocked to hear I was watching. "Thats none of your business" she said her shock turning to anger. "How could you do that to the poor kid, besides we all know you like him" Thalia just looked away, "I figured you of all people would understand why I can't be with Nico". I thought about this for a second for once being stumped. "I dont know what you mean." I said.  
Thalia rolled her eyes "His father is Hades mine is Zeus they despise eachother" she said in response. I suddenly knew what she meant me and Percy had to deal with a similar problem with Athen and Poseidon "So what?" I asked "Me and Percy's parents hate eachother we get along fine"  
which was mostly true even though Athena still threatened Percy now and again. "Its not the same Annabeth my father Zeus is as arrogant as they come and hates that Hades is constantly challenging his position and Hades hates my father because he feels like he was ripped off when he got the Underworld, your parents just have a petty standing argument over who won Athens, Zeus and Hades have been at eachothers throats for a millenia if Zeus found out I liked Nico...it wouldn't be good" she said sadly. She had a point, I mean Zeus tended to get deadly when we was angered or offended or even slightly irritated, Athena just made idle threats now and again. I just sighed and brushed hair out of my face. "Was Nico really that upset..?" she asked a worried tone in her voice."The poor little guys heart looked torn." I responded. She looked away not knowing what to do with herself she just walked off. I reached to stop her but I knew there was nothing more I could say so I went to go see how Percy was doing with Nico.  
Once I got to the beach I could see that Nico was already gone and had left necklace, which Percy was now holding, behind. Percy was sitting on the shoreline staring at the waves obviously feeling bad for Nico. I went and sat next to him putting my hand on his. He flashes a half smile at me "how did it go?" I ask a stupid question I know. "Well at first he tried to cover it up that he was hurt, then he got emotional threw the locket on the ground and stormed off" he responded in a sad nonchalant tone. "What a mess this is all because of their stupid parents" I said Percy nodded seeming to know instantly what I meant, sad when Percy gets something before me. I rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly he sighed "Annabeth..." I sat up looking at him "what happened". "why you assume something happened?" he asked, "well you never say my name like that unless something bad happened what is it?"  
I asked him again. He looked away obviously hesitant to tell me. "Annabeth..earlier today when you ran out of my cabin..Calypso..she.." he paused "what percy" I asked already knowing I wouldnt like the answer, he looked me in the eye "she kissed me" as soon as those words left his mouth it felt like I had the air knocked out of me. I was at a loss for words. The love of my life was kissed by someone who for lack of a better term was his ex. "I didn't kiss her back, I even pushed her away.." This made me feel slightly better but it still hurt. "Percy I need some time to think.." I said and he nodded obviously hurt and kissed me on the cheek as he got up and walked away. Right before he left he turned "I love you Annabeth, it took me forever to get you I wouldn't do anything to ruin that." he said and finnished walking away. The way he said it lead me to believe him but it didn't mean that others wouldn't try and ruin what me and him had, and Calypso obviously had feelings for him which made her competition and with how beautiful she was I didn't feel to good about that. 


	8. Chapter 7

Percabeth Love to Last Ch.7

All I could do that night was lay on my bunk, staring up at the ceiling of the Poseidon cabin. Of course it did look nice thanks to Tyson but that wasn't why I was staring at it, I was just clearing my head and other than swimming this is when I am most relaxed. I had a mized bag of sad and angry running around inside me right now. It didn't seem right for Annabeth to be mad at me for something I didn't even really have any part of which angered me but at the same time I was sad because I couldn't bare that heartbroken look on Annabeths face when I told her it was almost the same as the one Calypso had shot me. I felt like a jerk for breaking the hearts of two awesome girls today.  
"Percy?.." I heard a soft gentle voice call my head shot up since I thought it was Annabeth but instead I saw Calypso. "What do you want?" I asked a little more harshly than was intended causing her to cringe back. "I..I just wanted to apologize for earlier..I didn't mean to come between you two.." she said causing me to let out a sigh. "Its okay Cal don't worry about it" this was my first time using this nickname for her I wondered where it came from. I had no special feelings for her...did I? No, no I couldn't I loved Annabeth. Calypso shot me a hopeful look which while cute was something I didn't want to see. "Percy..as you may have guessed, your the reason I came here I had to see you.." she said I started to innterupt but she cut me off "I know you have feelings for Annabeth but...your the first hero that I have fallen for that I was actually able to see again.." This practically ripped my heart out. Its true that the Fates tortured her by sending someone to break her heart over and over again. I was the most recent..yet she was actually able to come see me, only to find out I was spoken for. I know how unfair that is and I hate it. "So I guess it would be better for all of us if...I just left" My eyes got wide, true that would make the tension with me and Annabeth fade but...she couldn't make it out there she was new to this world it would be to much for her to take as she walked away I grabbed her arm. "Calypso wait.." I said "I can't let you go its not safe for you yet and I don't want a dear friend to get hurt" she seemed to cringe slightly at the use of the word friend but then a smile appeared on her face. "Thats one thing I always loved about your Percy your great sense of kindness and loyalty. This caused my face to go bright red hers was tinted a slight pink. She turned and looked me in the eye, and man her eyes really were beautiful, I mean so were Annabeths but they were a different kind of beautiful. Annabeth's were beautiful in a way that sent a chill down your spine like it sent a jolt to your brain. Calypso's were soothing and mesmerizing like they were begging me not to look away. Not to mention her skin was had this honey like tint to it which I found gorgeous and the most beautiful soft flowing hair. I wasn't sure but I think I was falling in love with Calypso...but I loved Annabeth so it couldn't be. Before I knew it she had kissed me again but this time she threw her arms around my neck this kiss was different than before it wasn't planned it was more passionate. As horrible and vile as it felt I couldn't help it I..kissed her back not only that but I wrapped my arms around her waist. I couldn't believe what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. I may not have been guilty before but I for sure was now. I had promised Annabeth I wouldn't do anything to ruin what we had and yet here I was kissing Calypso. After about a minute we both pulled away. Then she looked up at me and said something that shocked me "no one has to find out about this, that was just something I had to do Percy..to get closure". She was right no one did have to know but still was it right to hide what had just happened. "I don't know Calypso..." she just put her hand on my cheek "I know you don't feel right being dishonest and I won't be upset if you do decide to tell but if you keep a secret it might be better for you." It made sense I mean things were already tense for me and Annabeth and this could destroy it. Calypso went and laid on her bunk and I followed suit. As I lay there looking up at the ceiling again I had decided I would keep the Kiss to myself. 


	9. Chapter 8

PercaBeth Love to Last Ch.8

I woke up early the next morning to go for a swim, I grabbed my trunks not even bothering to brush my hair. As I was getting my trunks I noticed Calypso was gone.  
I brushed it off assuming that she probably just went for a walk. Once I got to the beach however I saw Calypso in the water wearing a swimsuit that looked like it had been borrowed from the Aphrodite cabin. I blushed because it didn't leave much to the imagination, which is probably why she blushed when she saw me. "uh hey what you doing" a moronic question I know I mean why else would she be at the beach in a swimsuit. "Uh going for a swim" she said obviously to nervous to notice the udder stupidity of my question.  
We both felt a little tense around eachother after last night. We both knew nothing was going to be the same between us after that. "Look Percy, about last night.." she started before we heard a familiar voice from behind calling my name. I turned and saw that it was Annabeth she was wearing a black and grey striped swimsuit it was new. It was one peice to most this would be disapointing but it hugged her curves so nicely that I didn't mind she looked gorgeous in it. She ran and hugged me which shocked me I had half expected her to still be angry at me but to my joyful surprise she obviously had let me off the hook. I smiled my first real smile in days "What are you doing here Annie" she ignored that I used her hated pet name "I came to see you sea-weed brain why else would I come dressed like this" She smiled a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Well how did you know I'd come here" another stupid question. "your kidding right everyone knows you love your morning swim" she laughed and flicked my forehead causing me to laugh in embarrasment then we kissed and stayed that way for awhile but then I remembered Calypso was standing there. Her face had turned red and she was trying to hide a look of jealousy. "Hey listen Annabeth I'm really sorry about what happened I-" Calypso started before Annabeth cut her off. "Its okay...I was hurt at first and admitedly angry at you but I thought about it for awhile...and I can't imagine how it must've felt to have your heart broken so many times, I would of probably done the same thing" Calypso smiled in relief and they hugged. "so what do you say we all go for a swim" I said and they both smiled nodding in agreement.  
We all ran into the ocean and started goofing around, I used my power over the ocean the gain the edge in the water fights. To my embarrasment however Annabeth actually did manage to drag me under the water, which she did by cleverly teasing me to distract me. Just imagine your Son of Poseidon lord of the sea and your stupid hormones cause you to lose a dunk contest yeah I was starting to think my brain really was made of sea-weed. Calypso and Annabeth were shockingly getting along, which I was glad for. Eventually we got out of the water and just sat on the beach Calypso was on one side of me though sitting a few inches away and Annabeth sat on the other side curled up on me. I was happy to see things were looking up but then my thoughts trailed to last night and I thought about how Calypso had said it would be better to keep last night a secret, I mean would it be? Seeing them get a long and being on Annabeths good side again I thought more and more that it was a great idea. Just as I was about to suggest we go grab a bite Thalia came running up to us looking frantic. "Whats wrong Thals" Annabeth asked concerned. "Nico is gone no one can find him" she looked really worried. "What?" I asked jumping up Annabeth and Calypso following suit. "I went to his cabin this morning to talk to him" she paused as if what she had wanted to say to him was very important "but when I opened the door he was gone I went looking for him getting a few people to help but he is no where on camp grounds he just ran off." Now we were used to Nico dispearing but after last night I was worried about what he was up to. "We gotta talk to Chiron." We all ran to the big house where Leo, Piper, and Jason were already talking with him. "About time you guys got here" Leo said. We all ignored him. "Chiron we need to send a search party outside of the camp, Nico is emotionally distraught and for a Son of Hades that can't mean good things" I said. "What caused him to behave like this" asked Chiron an innocent enough question but when he saw the look of guilt in Thalia's eyes he got the message. "Very well I will permit a group of 5 no more" we looked at eachother seeing as how there was 7 of us 2 of us would have to stay. "Well im the obvious choice to stay I don't really know Nico that well" Calypso said. "Same here and Im needed more here at camp I don't trust Drew enough to leave her alone" said Piper. "Great now that thats decided I can provide the transportation, my newest invention will be perfect" Leo stated led us into the woods to his private workshop where he opened the garage and we saw what appeared to be a car but with Celestial bronze plating and when you look inside you see a bunch of terminals, along with T.V.s in the head rests not exactly functional but cool. "Sweet ride Leo" Jason said. "It is still just a prototype but for a search party it should be just fine" Leo said as he hopped in the drivers seat. Jason got in the passenger seat and the rest of us climbed in the back. "Don't worry Thalia we'll find him"  
I said noticing she was still very upset. She gave me a weak smile and nodded. "Buckle up guys, trust me you'll want to" we did as we were told and Leo stomped on the gas and the car launched forward. At first the inertia caused us to be glued to our seats until Leo flipped a switch and somehow we felt normal again. "Anybody have something of Nico's?" Leo asked "yeah here" I said handing him the locket Nico had meant to give to Thalia,  
seeing it didn't exactly help Thalia. "Good that'll help the tracking computer" he said sliding it in and suddenly we see a blip on the radar "I got a lock" Leo said filling us with hope.


End file.
